


like an idiot

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Kuroo just wants to make sure; to run a couple of little tests but he messes up in the best way possible





	like an idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> For an insaitiable Stacy who is hungry for fluff and because I really love a shy Daichi, and because I will never get tired of writing love confessions. Anyway, thank you so much for clicking on this and I hope you enjoy it ♡ ʕ ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡

He felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner.

 

The constant stares, the punches that had no real weight to them, the ceaseless worrying about whether he had eaten or not. The signs were so obvious only an idiot would miss them. An idiot Kuroo Tetsurou definitely is for having not noticed sooner, a complete idiot for not realising the one thing he had wanted more than anything else. He felt light when it suddenly hit him, like a weight had been lifted from his chest. It was the best feeling like slotting in the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle or making a baby laugh.

 

_But._

 

Kuroo still needs confirmation, still needs to hear it from _his_ lips. So he bides his time, waiting for more signs, deciding to test the waters to see if he's right. It's film night, like they do every Friday to take away the pressure of college, to let go of the week's stress and bad lectures. Sawamura slots in the DVD while Kuroo goes to grab the popcorn and when he comes back to the main room, Kuroo plops down on the couch. He sits down close, not too close but close enough to get a reaction. It's subtle, barely even there but he catches it. Catches Sawamura tense slightly, catches the slight inhale of breath at his proximity. He tries to play it cool as not to arouse any suspicion.

 

"You alright, Sawamura?"

 

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm good."

 

When Sawamura makes to take the popcorn bowl, Kuroo tries another test. He lets his finger brush against Sawamura's, a gentle touch of skin that shouldn't mean much but with his newfound realisation, it makes a spark run up his spine. For Sawamura, the touch isn't so quiet; he jolts, popcorn spraying everywhere.

 

"Woah, Sawamura!"

 

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

 

Sawamura scrambles to pick up the scattered pieces of popcorn, his face scrunched up in frustration like he's internally berating himself. He has a small pout on his lips and it's really cute.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kuroo asks as he raises his hand to Sawamura's temple. "Maybe you're coming down with something?"

 

Sawamura's face colours instantly, a bright burst of red like a rose petal. He looks up at Kuroo with surprised eyes, his lips parting to say something but no words come out. He stays like that, like a painting; a fragment frozen in time. It's too much, really it is, Kuroo had wanted to wait a little longer, to gather more evidence before he made his move, to tease him just a little bit more but Sawamura Daichi is just too much. He's sturdy like an oak tree, has an indomitable spirit and is kind to a fault. He speaks fire when he has to but is better suited to honeyed words of praise and support. He eats like a starved man and the face he makes when he's full is that of a happy bear, it's adorable and makes Kuroo's heart dance everytime he sees it.

 

So he can't help it, he really can't help but slowly lean his head forward into Sawamura's space, he can't help the tender press of his lips against Sawamura's, can't help but carefully hold Sawamura's face in his hands as he presses another soft kiss on him. And another and another until finally, Sawamura breaks from his trance and shakily puts his own hands on Kuroo. Shakily places his palms on Kuroo's cheeks, tentatively pushes back against Kuroo's lips to return his kisses.   

 

They cradle each other like a secret, lips moving like receding waves; push and pull; hide tide and low tide.

 

When they part, Sawamura's cheeks are still rosy, his eyes warm; his smile bashful. Kuroo chuckles as he smiles back, rubbing his thumb lazily against Sawamura's cheek.

 

"I like you too, Sawamura."

 

"Too? Who said I like you?" He teases in response, but his soft eyes betray him. His very being vibrates joy; like the daybreak of a summer morning.

 

Kuroo's laughter comes out a little stronger as he breaks out a cheeky grin.

 

"Like you'd be able to resist my charms."

 

Sawamura snorts before sighing and kissing him again. It's a chaste kiss but promises so much more.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Because I do like you, I really do."

 

  
And Kuroo smiles like an idiot; _like an idiot in love._

**Author's Note:**

> They are both idiots if we are being perfectly honest, but we all love these idiots huh? Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful valentine's day, be it by yourself or with someone special ♡♡♡


End file.
